


Can we not rewrite our history?

by anodizedmud (indiguus)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/pseuds/anodizedmud
Summary: What if Buck had another hook-up between the girl in the stolen fire truck and the snake girl?What if that was when Buck actually first met Eddie?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 426





	Can we not rewrite our history?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Prompt:** [from tumblr](https://eddieevan.tumblr.com/post/189387070939/).
> 
> Special thank you to [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion), my comma-loving beta, since I basically dragged her screaming & yelling and threw her down this pit of Buddie madness.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Buck growled low, once everyone else cleared out of the locker room after Bobby introduced Eddie to the team, with Buck's back facing outward and his head seemingly stuffed into his own locker.

"Relax, man," came the reply a few feet from him. "I'm not stalking you if that's what you're worrying."

"Cap said there were other houses that wanted you. Couldn't you join one of them instead?" Buck tilted his head looking at the other man in annoyance.

Stuffing his deflated duffel into his locker, Eddie turned his head in Buck's direction for a moment before he responded, "I've been told this house is the best in L.A. Why wouldn't I join when the captain asked?"

Eddie seemed to consider that the end of their conversation and headed out of the locker room.

This was going to be a long day for Buck.

* * *

_Living in L.A. didn't help Buck with his predicament with sex. He liked beautiful people, he liked sex, and he liked having sex with beautiful people. Women were great. The local men weren't half bad either. Buck always thought he was more into women than men but all the pretty guys in L.A. was proof enough it didn't matter the gender, as long as they were beautiful. Inside or out._

_He had to admit getting reprimanded by the captain for taking out the ladder truck might not be Buck's best idea. Or maybe he simply needed to not get caught next time. Because, there would always be a next time. A next conquer. Or a next surrender. That woman a couple weeks ago with the bike was real good with her strap-on. Buck shook his head to clear the thoughts. Daydreaming in the lounge after dinner was one thing, getting caught being aroused at work wasn't going to improve his reputation._

_His teammates seemed to be elsewhere giving him a rare chance to be alone while on duty. Pulling up **Grindr** quickly on his phone, he started scrolling. Skimming through a crowd of too young, too thin, too "daddy", too not-his-type... Buck knew what he was looking for in this next encounter -- someone strong enough to manhandle him but caring enough to make it good for both of them, someone aloof enough to not be clingy afterwards but soft enough to give the illusion it wasn't only about sex. Buck would say he has become quite good at picking out what he needed._

_A pair of brooding, deep brown eyes caught Buck's attention. 6 feet tall. A few years older than Buck himself. And from the way the grey henley was stretching over the guy's shoulders and upper arms in the photo, Buck felt like he was about to make another excellent choice._

_Eddie. The man's name was Eddie._

_There wasn't an excessive amount of chatting which fitted Buck just fine. Buck could appreciate a man who knew what he wanted. Eddie seemed to have a busy schedule because it did take a while to figure out a time to meet. Barring getting a call, Buck knew the best time to sneak Eddie into the firehouse, and where they would least likely be interrupted._

_Because the thrill of getting caught was the best aphrodisiac to a hook-up. Right?_

* * *

_Sneaking in from the back wasn't difficult. The storage room near the back entrance was secluded enough. And with Buck on restocking duty this week, others would have few reasons to come in for supplies after dinner. It was perfect._

_"You in a hurry?" Buck teased. Eddie's grip was firm but not painful as he pinned Buck's hands onto the ground by his wrists. The lightheaded feeling from being overpowered made Buck's blood sing._

_Nibbling along Buck's jawline as Eddie ground his crotch down onto Buck. "You didn't tell me you're on the clock," Eddie panted against Buck's jugular. "We could get caught, or you could get a call."_

_Buck shrugged, as much as he could with arms being restrained. "A little danger helps set the mood?"_

_Eddie was a beautiful man and his **Grindr** photo didn't do him justice. With so many model wannabes and aspiring actors in the city, he stood out above the crowd. And Eddie wanted Buck. Buck would remember for a long time Eddie's rushed mutter when they first met like five minutes ago, "Maldición, eres hermoso."_

_A thin cot on the backboard didn't make for a good bed, but it would do in a pinch. Buck would prefer something to bite down on, if he had the foresight, to stifle the embarrassing moans he was trying to keep inside. Eddie was an enthusiastic ass-eater and he was good. Better than anybody Buck has had before. Eddie's tongue was hot, agile, and strong and reached so deep Buck felt like if he let go he could come right then and there. No one could blame him for coming his brains out from that talented tongue._

_However Buck prided himself to be a good lay, for men and women, so he held out. With his uniform shirt pushed up to the middle of his back and his pants pushed down to his knees along with his briefs, he didn't have a lot of maneuverability. By arching his back he managed to push his ass up as an oblation. And Buck knew he was appreciated when he heard the corresponding soft gasp of air. Yeah, Eddie liked what he was being presented with._

_A long, glorious push. The arch of Eddie's hips fitted perfectly over the curve of Buck's ass with Eddie's cock buried to the hilt inside Buck, like pieces of a puzzle falling into their rightful places. Burning hot and thick, Buck couldn't help the whimper escaping him. Eddie took Buck's hands to the top edge of the backboard to hold on before Eddie started to move. Rise and fall, Eddie's each plunge into Buck was articulated and purposeful. It felt like sparks of ecstasy were being pumped into Buck, shooting through his veins, filling up him, giving him life._

_Buck wasn't religious but he would pray to thank whoever or whatever for the gift that was Eddie._

* * *

_The cot was ruined. Buck wondered if he could hide it out among the biomedical waste. The backboard was miraculously intact despite the vigorous activity. And there was Eddie._

_Eddie was pulling up his jeans. Buck was still on the ground half contemplating how much he came all over himself untouched, and half greedily taking in Eddie's sweaty tan skin glistening under the pale yellow light. It was all good. He would let himself enjoy a moment longer after some really great sex before the cleanup._

_"You do this--" Eddie spoke out of the blue, gesturing at Buck on the cot and around the storage room, "-- a lot?"_

_Buck chuckled. "Hook-ups? Yes. This, in the station? First time."_

_Eddie smirked. He seemed amused, thinking for a moment as he pulled his henley over his head. White henley this time, thin enough to be translucent under the sun. "Being a firefighter not enough excitement for you?"_

_Buck found a pack of gauze to clean himself up as best as he could. "My job is to help people, most of the time at the worst day of their lives. It isn't about me," he replied, surprising even himself at how honest and real the answer was. "What do you do?"_

_There was a thoughtful look on Eddie's face as he straightened out his clothes, ready to leave. "Between jobs right now. Firefighting seems to suit you." In a blink of an eye, he lost the loose posture and the weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders. "It's important work."_

* * *

Bobby left to deal with the exploded ambulance, leaving Buck and Eddie to take off the borrowed bomb squad gears.

"Thank you." Eddie's word was quiet.

Buck simply blinked at Eddie, at a loss at what Eddie was referring to.

"You said being a firefighter is to help people, it isn't about seeking thrills," Eddie continued with direct eye contact with Buck. "You inspired me to join the academy."

There was a lump in Buck's throat, so he just nodded.

Maybe Eddie Diaz wasn't so bad after all. Maybe Buck could use an Eddie in his life.


End file.
